


Paying the bet

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble--time for Napoleon to pay up after losing a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the bet

"Tell me again why I'm doing the wash?" Napoleon asked. Their few clothes needed to be washed.

"You lost the bet."

"You stacked the deck, knowing you'd win.

"Then why did you bet with me?"

Napoleon complained. "You convinced me to go into the bar knowing what I'd do."

"You have no self-control."

"And you took advantage of that fact."

"The clothes do need to be washed."

"Forget the lecture just give me your clothes." As he left, the woman from the bar stepped in-front of him with a full wash basket, "This might be fun after all."


End file.
